Denied
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: Regina shows up on Snow's wedding night. For the femkink meme. Incest, rough & possessive.


**For the ouatfemkink meme: Snow had a kid crush on Regina when they first met, which developed into a full blown sexual obsession as she grew and Regina became the Evil Queen. She tries to deny her feelings and marry the Prince like a good Princess should, but when Regina finds out (somehow?), she takes great delight in sexually tormenting her enemy, coming into her bedchambers every night and bringing her to the brink of orgasm before disappearing into the darkness, knowing that Snow will never tell her guards or her husband what happened for fear of revealing her shameful secret… Bonus points if Charming is sleeping next to her while this is happening and Snow dare not make a sound for fear of waking him... **

* * *

Snow rolled to face away from Charming, trying to chase the thoughts out of her head. This was supposed to be over now. She was married as of this morning, and she'd be sharing a bed with her husband for the rest of her life. She was finally free.

But she couldn't stop thinking of Regina. Tonight, under Charming for the first time, she closed her eyes and remembered the night before when Regina had left her sweaty and desperate as she always did. _He'll never make you feel like this,_ the queen had whispered into Snow's ear. _No matter who you whore yourself to, you'll always be mine, princess_. And then, as always, Regina had disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke, leaving Snow to find release from her own hands.

Regina had been right. Regina was always right. Snow loved Charming, but their wedding night hadn't excited her at all. She hadn't felt much of anything. It was only by thinking of Regina that she'd reached her climax, and it had been a weak one.

In all the years they'd been doing this, Regina had never once allowed Snow to come while she was still there. Charming gave her everything so fast, so easily, and Snow was beginning to realize that she'd never burn for him like she did for Regina.

"What's the matter, princess?"

Snow's eyes snapped open at that voice, one she was sure was only in her head. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw her: Regina, watching her nonchalantly from an armchair across the room.

"Can't sleep?"

Snow sat up, pinning a sheet to her bare chest and watching Regina rise to her feet and slink towards her. "You can't be here," she hissed.

"Don't think your husband can handle the truth?" Regina's voice was low, and Charming didn't stir. She sat on the edge of the bed, catching Snow under the chin to keep her from looking anywhere else. "You don't want him to know what a slut you are? And for your _stepmother_, of all people."

"This isn't my fault."

"I know, princess." Regina's voice was both soothing and wicked. "Nothing's ever your fault, is it?" The older woman claimed her with a kiss, keeping that tight hold on her chin so that Snow wouldn't pull back.

They both knew that Snow wouldn't pull back anyway. She gave herself up to the kiss, reaching for Regina and in the process letting the sheet fall and expose her.

Regina pulled the sheet back the rest of the way, revealing not only Snow's body but much of Charming's. "How disappointing," she murmured as she looked the groom over. "Tell me, Snow, did he satisfy you?"

No. Snow knew the growing wetness between her legs had nothing at all to do with her husband. Everything to do with Regina. "It was all right," she whispered, glancing down at him and praying that he wouldn't wake.

"Don't lie to me," Regina scolded. "Did you writhe for him like you do for me? Did you beg him?" Snow just shook her head, and Regina's smile grew. "Did he even make you come?"

Snow blushed at that. "I… I thought of you."

"I'm going to make sure you think of me every time you're with him," Regina said. "I'm going to fuck you right here, princess. On your marriage bed, with your little husband beside you."

The idea would have been appealing had Charming not been there. "You'll wake him," she protested. "Regina, please."

"I can be quiet," she pointed out with a smirk. "Can you?"

"Regina…"

The older woman leaned in closer, her lips just inches from Snow's ear. "It's been five years," she whispered. "Five years and I've never once let you come for me. Be a good girl tonight and we'll see just how good it is when I stay. When I give you everything."

This was a terrible, terrible idea, but Snow had been dreaming for much longer than the five years they'd been playing this game. Dreaming of how it would be to clench around Regina's fingers, not her own. Or even… "I want your mouth," Snow blurted out.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Whatever my princess desires." She gently pressed Snow's shoulders back down towards the bed, raking her nails down the girl's sides. "Be quiet. Be still."

Snow nodded. She was good at staying quiet for Regina, after all these years of concealing their nights together from servants and guards. But as soon as she could feel Regina's breath on her wet skin, she knew this was going to be the greatest challenge yet. The queen's tongue brushed lightly against her, and Snow clapped a hand over her mouth.

Regina raised her head for just a moment, locking eyes with Snow. "Good girl." And then her tongue was flicking over Snow's clit, infuriatingly gentle.

If they were alone, Snow knew she'd be begging. And that Regina would be taunting her for wanting so much so soon. The older woman continued her slow teasing, and despite Snow's attempts to stay quiet, Regina could clearly hear her whimper.

Regina grinned against Snow, taking the girl's clit between her lips and applying just enough of her teeth to make Snow arch off the bed. And then she went back to slow, gentle, lowering herself just enough to tease at Snow's entrance.

Snow was frustrated but not surprised when Regina pulled away. But then the queen was moving up her body again, grabbing her by the throat. "You taste like him," she hissed.

There was murder in Regina's eyes, possession, jealousy, and Snow realized her mistake. "I'm sorry."

"Stupid girl." Snow hadn't particularly been expecting Regina to continue, so she yelped when Regina suddenly thrust three fingers deep into her. They both looked at Charming as the sound echoed through the room, but he didn't move, didn't change. "And to think I was going to reward you," Regina continued. "To think I was going to finally give you what you want."

"Regina," Snow whined, seeing her dream snatched away. Another night of denial, another night without fulfillment.

"Not another word," Regina warned her, bringing the hand at Snow's throat up to cover the girl's lips. She thrust hard and fast, raking her long nails painfully against Snow's walls. "You filthy little whore." Regina carried on her hushed, one-sided conversation. "Just wait until you taste him for yourself, Snow. I bet you gag on him." She lifted her hand from Snow's mouth for just a second before pressing a few fingers past her lips.

Snow sucked at Regina's fingers, and the queen laughed darkly.

"Oh, yes, you'll be a good girl for your little prince." Regina brushed her thumb over Snow's clit and the younger girl moaned around her fingers. "You'll try so hard to please him, but he'll never please you. Only I can please you." Regina angled the fingers deep inside Snow's heat just so, hitting the spot that made Snow gasp and shiver beneath her.

She was so close, tightening around Regina, only a few strokes away from crashing over the edge. She gave the older woman a pleading look, bucking her hips up to meet each touch, but she knew the smile Regina was giving her all too well.

Just like every night, Regina leaned down to whisper hotly in Snow's ear. "No." And then she was gone, dissipating purple smoke and the raw, wet ache between Snow's legs the only evidence that she'd been there at all.

Snow rolled onto her side again, but unlike most nights she didn't reach down to finish the job. There were too many conflicting emotions – anger, frustration, loathing. But she didn't know who to direct them towards, Regina, Charming, or herself.


End file.
